


Pray for you

by otherstories



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherstories/pseuds/otherstories
Summary: Evens födelsedag ur Isaks POV.





	Pray for you

Shit, han är verkligen sen nu. Men han kunde inte banga eftermiddagens föreläsning, Isak ger sina lärare som lagt en föreläsning mellan ett till fem på Evens födelsedag, en mental bannlysning medan han löper som en distanssprinter för att hinna med spårvagnen. De ska ut och äta och dricka öl med deras vänner som ska möta upp dem om en timme. Cirka. Duscha kan han ju bara glömma nu. Even vet inte vad de ska göra, han gillar att få vara den som bestämmer lite ibland. Och Even som alltid tänker ut så mycket saker för honom så han vill ge tillbaka på det sätt som han kan. Bara Even inte har glömt bort tiden som Isak sa nu. Och om han hinner med spårvagnen nu så hinner de hångla i fem minuter innan de går.

\----

Han hör i trappuppgången att Even är hemma. Evens föräldrar gav en tidig födelsedagspresent, eller som Evens mamma sa, en väldigt försenad inflyttningspresent till dem båda, när de hade släktkalas i helgen. Nya högtalare och Even var i sjunde himlen. Han ägnade hela söndagskvällen åt att sätta ihop allt och göra små justeringar så att ljudet, särskilt basen, som han sa vid elvatiden, skulle vara helt on point. Isak hade somnat av ren utmattning efter att ha hängt med Evens släkt och det sista han mindes innan han gled bort var Even nynnandes ihopkrupen framför deras soffa. Imorse hade allt varit klart och Isak skulle aldrig vågat skruva bort Evens inställningar. I alla fall inte på hans födelsedag. Isak hoppas att grannarna också tycker om deras present men idag är inte dagen för att tänka på det. Evi finns och det ska firas.

Isak kliver in genom ytterdörren och det som i trappuppgången var en basgång blir ett till ett tydligt beat i hallen. Det är nästan dimmigt i hallen av duschånga och Isak känner att han får ta ett andetag för att inte bli irriterad. På Even som är inte klar fastän han sagt att han skulle vara färdig till halv sex.

"Even!", han får ropa för att höras över musiken och vränger av sig jackan och sin tröja som är lagom sunkig efter heldag på universitetet. Deo och en skjorta hinner han om han skyndar sig. Inget svar så Isak får ropa igen i hallen medan han snubblar över byxbenen som han försöker få av så fort han kan. Kan ju ta de nya jeansen också för Even fick ett sånt fint drag över ansiktet när Isak hade köpt dem och visade hemma så det kanske är en hit idag också.

"Hej!", Even står plötsligt i dörröppningen. Den grå handduken, den som Isak brukar ha när han ska träna, är virad löst runt höfterna och han är långt ifrån klar. Nyduschad och han är så fin. Isak får en klump i halsen för han tycker så mycket om honom.

"Hur går det? Du är inte klar än?", frågar han och försöker låta sträng, planerad liksom. Even skrattar. "Inte du heller väl?", och han nickar mot Isaks kläder som ligger i en hög på hallgolvet. "Du, jag är en mästare på att klar i tid. Watch me.", svarar Isak och skjuter högen åt sidan samtidigt som han öppnar badrumsdörren och fiskar upp deon som står på handfatet. "Som jag skulle säga emot dig där alltså.", säger Even och blinkar åt honom innan han går in till deras säng. Isak hör hur han öppnar garderobsdörren och börjar riva runt medan han själv står kvar i hallen och får på sig de nya jeansen. Om deon bara hinner torka nu så är han klar att vränga på sig en skjorta. Even hade tvättat i lördags så de skulle ha något att välja på dagarna till ära. 

Han hör hur Even vrider på ljudet lite extra när de två första takterna av The Weeknds nya låt tillsammans med Kendrick Lamar går på. Even har lyssnat på soundtracket till filmen "Black Panther" på repeat nästan sedan det släpptes. Isak hade retat honom och sagt att han inte trodde att superhjältar var hans grej och Even svarade då med att brotta ner honom i sängen och säga att det finns saker i världen som Isak inte förstår. Som fantastiska soundtrack till exempel. Och hur man uttalar Nas. Isak hade kontrat med ett fuck you och att hångla upp honom.

\----

Isak går fram till dörröppningen och ser att Even inte kommit så mycket längre med påklädningen. "Even, du måste liksom klä på dig." Even vänder sig om och plutar truligt med munnen. "Trodde du föredrog mig såhär.", säger han och lägger ena handen på höften. Isak skakar på huvudet men ler lite snett. "Alltid men delar inte dig så där alltså", svarar han och går fram till garderoben för att ta fram en skjorta. "Ska jag ta den gråa?", han vänder sig om och ser Even titta på honom. Svart blick. "Nya jeansen?", säger han och höjer på vänster ögonbryn. Isak rodnar lite, som alltid när han inser vilken effekt han har på Even, och nickar. Han tar fram Evens blåa manchesterskjorta som han vet att Even tycker så mycket om om och låter den dingla på pekfingret. "Den baby?", och Even nickar. Isak slänger den på sängen och medan refrängen går på med full volym så lyckas Even få på sig nya boxers och sjunga med. Isak ler, det är omöjligt att inte le åt, eller med Even när han gör så. Even fiskar upp skjortan och kränger på sig den medan han kör på för full hals; "Who gon' pray for me? Take my pain for me?"

Om Isak förut hade en klump i halsen så är den värre nu. "Save my soul for me? If I'm gon' die for you, If I'm gon' kill for you". Even dansar runt och klär på sig och Isak vet att han inte är på väg ifrån honom, från deras gemensamma sfär, att han bara är glad. Det finns ingenting som han behöver oroa sig för, Evi har det bra och Isak är kär. Så kär att det nästan gör fysiskt ont när  han står och ser på Even och vet hur mycket han tycker om honom. Att han skulle springa Oslo runt direkt om Even bara bad honom. 

"Just in case my faith go, I live by my own law, I live by my own law, I live by my own", sjunger Even med i outrot. Han har fått på sig byxor nu. "Så jäkla grymt ljud alltså Isak.", säger Even så glad som bara han kan låta och vänder sig om mot Isak. Han får ett bekymrat uttryck i ögonen när han ser honom och går fram och lägger armarna om Isaks hals. "Är du ledsen baby? Du ser så koncentrerad ut liksom?", frågar han och lyfter ena handen och drar den över Isaks panna medan han gungar dem i takt till musiken. Isak ler upp mot honom. "Nej, jag är inte ledsen." Han börjar knäppa Evens skjorta. "Tänkte bara på att jag är kär i dig.", säger Isak när han knäppt sista knappen. Allt ligger i de orden. Evens mungipor åker hastigt upp som de brukar göra när han blir rörd och kroppen reagerar som på instinkt. Han kysser neråt Isaks kind och när han landat vid Isaks mun nästan blåser han ut, "Och jag är kär i dig Isak". Isak ler brett mot honom. "Tur det, för annars skulle jag avblåst den här födelsedagsmiddagen alltså."   

De som har bråttom och så står de ändå här i dörröppningen som om tiden inte existerade. "Har du satt låten på repeat eller?", frågar Isak och blinkar åt Even och Even kysser honom igen. "Det är en bra låt ju", och Isak borrar in sitt huvud i Evens halsgrop. "Det är ju inte Gabrielle i alla fall.", och Even spärrar hans armar bakom ryggen och börjar kittla honom. "Du alltså, min krävande artonåring, eller nitton to be." Och ja, han är Evens krävande artonåring alla dagar i veckan. Och Isak kommer att slåss som kamikaze för Even. För dem.

"Ska spela Gabrielle för dig på hemmet sen.", nickar han som ett löfte mot Even och Even börjar skratta. "Gläder mig baby". Han kramar om Isak igen och det luktar bara Even i den kramen. Och när refrängen kommer igen så känner Isak att han kan bjuda på att vara lite cheezy, för Evis skull. "I'm gonna pray for you", mimar han och får det bästa i belöning. Det största leendet från Even som står där med honom och är redo att fira födelsedagskväll. Even som finns, finns, finns och är här hos Isak.

"Grattis Evi. Ska vi dra?"

 

 

 


End file.
